How To Rescue A Princess
by EmeraldxFields
Summary: “Because baby, the knight doesn’t always get to rescue the princess.” He replies, acid green melting into frozen blue. You see, nobody rescued me. And that nobody was you. KairixAxel


_Disclaimer: All recognizable names, characters, and places belong to Square Enix.  
Author's Note: Finally dabbling in some Kaixel goodness! The description 'Bright Acid Green Boy Stranger' was inspired from ninja butterflie's wondeful stories. Please check her out!  
Hope I didn't let my favorite pairing down! These two have so much possibilities, it makes me sad to find the little amount of kaixel fics out there.  
Reviews are much appreciated. I'm always looking for ways to better my writing._

* * *

_**How to rescue a princess.**_

Under the fire red hair, and under those acid green eyes, she'd seen every thing she ever wanted; everything she ever hated.

"Like what you see?" Bright acid green boy stranger says.

"What do you want?" Blood red princess threatens.

"Only you, princess." Acid boy answers, hands outstretched toward her. She can feel the heat emanating from its tips; breaking her body like a wave. She releases a silent scream. He approaches steadily, hands outstretched, and he's so close, too close, and it burns. Her mind screams for escape, but her body is already caught under his spell; under his hypnotic, automatic hymn. His fingertips touch a tendril of her dripping blood red hair. She flinches, and his smirk grows even wider. He enjoys her like fine wine.

"Why me?" Blood princess whispers, each word barely escaping in puffs of air.

"Because baby, the knight doesn't always get to rescue the princess." He replies, acid green melting into frozen blue. His hands slide down her arms, leaving an electric heat in its path; but she dare not flinch, for she is stronger than that. She stands unmoving; her frozen eyes unwavering from his.

"What does that make you then?" The princess utters defiantly, the electric heat from his fingertips giving and taking strength away. She had never hated a person so much in her entire sixteen-year-life. _Until now_. His thumbs now trace circles on the back of her hands.

"Nobody." The stranger replies, suddenly clasping her hands and leaning closer, so close, she is burning, trapped within the smoke of fear.

She had never wanted a person so much in her entire sixteen-year-life. _Until now_.

* * *

There he stands, his back facing her; arms outstretched, outstretched towards death. He tells her to run, but her legs stand unmoving. From a distance, she sees pale gold eyes. Hungry. Lusting. Hunting. Fire surrounds them. Funny, she muses. This same fire that she absolutely hated now comforts her. Fills her. Satisfies her.

She can't leave. She couldn't leave. She won't leave. Acid eyes burn into her. She looks away.

"Look at me." Bright acid green boy stranger says.

"No." Blood red princess answers.

But she looks, and boy does she look at him, right into the soul that he claims he never had. Because she knows that won't see him again and never will.

"Nobody can rescue princesses." He says wistfully. His flames danced around them, inside them, burned them.

"No," She agreed. "Only princesses can rescue princesses."

The flames died, and she ran. Bolted. Sprinted. Flew. Into the darkness, she entered.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Acid boy whispered.

And memorize she did.

* * *

She stood on the shore, back where it all began. She was right then, of course. He died, disappeared. Poof, her knight said, into thin air. The princess nodded. He was trying to be light. The knight could never hurt a soul even if he tried. He may have killed countless heartless and nobodies but that's what they were; heartless and nobodies. Heartless. Bodiless. Soul less.

He asked what he did to her. She said nothing. He asked really, and she answered really.

Really, he did nothing.

He just stole her heart and kept it for himself.

"He was a good guy, in a demented and messed up kind of way." The knight commented.

She agreed, in a demented and messed up kind of way.

With a bottle in hand, she knelt beside the pulsing waves and let it go.

His touch. His voice. His smirk. His eyes.

Bright. Green. Acid.

She let it go.

She heard a chuckle.

She smiled, not the smile made for her knight, but for him. For that acid boy stranger who swept her away into darkness, nothingness. For that acid boy stranger who she hated and wanted and maybe even loved.

She could see those eyes, grinning, menacing, burning.

"The name's Kairi. Got it memorized?"

The chuckle faded.

The bottle bounced in the waves and slowly faded away.

_You said that nobody can rescue princesses._

_And I said that only princesses can rescue princesses._

_I was wrong._

_You were wrong._

_Heck, we were all wrong._

_I didn't rescue myself._

_You see, nobody rescued me._

_And that nobody was you._

_P.S._

_I want my heart back._


End file.
